mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 5-2 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 5-2 is a level found in World 5 in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Overview This Level starts with a number of Wigglers. The player will then progress through a green warp pipe into an underground area filled with Mega Wigglers, Swoopers, and toxic purple liquid. Appearance Walkthrough Run right and up the tiny hill to find a Wiggler. Jumping on one of these guys lets you get some massive air, but turn red and get angry if you do. They'll even chase after you on the ground. Stay on the ground and get past this Wiggler and the next one along to find a Block in the middle of the red ledge. Hit it for a Fire Flower. Climb the red ledges after grabbing it and head right at the top. Fireballs do not affect Wigglers, so don't bother trying. Down here are some more Wigglers, so use the one on the ground when it reaches the small hill to reach the long red ledge above. Then wait for another Wiggler to get over to you on the edge and bounce off it to Star Coin #1. Make your way back up, jump over to the pipe on the right and enter it. In here are some bigger Wigglers known as Mega Wigglers. Bouncing on them does nothing to them, but it launches you high into the air. Run up the hill to the ? Block and get a Fire Flower from it. Wait here for a Mega Wiggler to drop from the ceiling and walk right before you move on. Follow it and start doing little bounces on its back as it walks back left, then bounce off when you're under the blue ledge to get Star Coin #2. Race down the tunnels and drop into a small space with two blue ledges to avoid an oncoming Mega Wiggler, and grab the Coins while you're here. Once it passes, jump back up and continue right. Wait under the gap with the Coins, then jump and grab them when a Mega Wiggler gets close. Bounce on it as it moves left and then continue right once it frees up the tunnel. A Mega Wiggler will drop from the roof in front of you, and it will end up under a trail of Coins. Use the Mega Wiggler as it comes back to bounce up and collect all of the Coins, but watch for the Swoopers. Land safely on the other side and move on to the Checkpoint Flag. At the other side of this safe area is a small drop and a Swooper. Drop down and let the Swooper come for you. Defeat it and then use the Mega Wiggler that starts walking right to just keep bouncing on to the other side. Once you get there, though, another Mega Wiggler will drop from the roof, so jump ahead to a platform above the purple water. Once the one from above passes quickly jump back to the very end of the Wiggler and bounce up to where the one from the ceiling came from. Run up this hill and find yourself warped to a secret area at the top. You will jump into a room with some Coins and two Propeller Blocks. Grab one of the Propeller Blocks and Spin Jump through the air, grabbing all of the Coins and Star Coin #3. Then exit through the yellow pipe. You will come straight out of the pipe on to a Mega Wiggler. Follow it left and hit the ? Block once it goes past for a Fire Flower, then head back right. Let another Mega Wiggler pass and then jump to the platforms they walk over. The purple water kills you instantly, so don't touch it. Keep jumping until you end up on the left of a Brick Block with a Swooper hanging from it. Two Mega Wigglers will pass each other right in front of you, so use the one coming your way to get the Swooper off the Brick Block and then head right. Use the next Mega Wiggler you come across to reach the ground to the right and then enter the pipe. Run right at full speed, and jump just before the little hill. Double jump off the back of the Mega Wiggler and land on the Finish Flag. Enemies * Wigglers * Mega Wigglers * Swoopers Star Coins * Star Coin 1: The first Star Coin is not far from the start of the level, floating high above a Wiggler on a platform. Mario and co. can either jump to the Star Coin from the Wiggler or use the POW Block in the hidden area in the wall to make the Star Coin fall to the ground. * Star Coin 2: The second Star Coin is in the beginning of the second area, floating over the Poison Water. Mario and co. must wait for a Big Wiggler to get in the Poison Water, then use it to jump up to the Star Coin. * Star Coin 3: On top of the rock ceiling with the third, fourth and fifth Swoopers is a secret area, which Mario and co. must jump to using Big Wigglers. Once there, Mario and co. will arrive at an area with two Propeller Blocks, several Coins, and the third Star Coin, floating high-up in the air. Mario and co. should use one of the Propeller Blocks to fly up to it. Category:Worlds Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Worlds Category:Forest-themed